emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
03124
}} is the 3,126th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Friday 1 March, 2002. Plot Part 1 Paddy calls at the Post Office with the homeless dog. Emily tells him not to become attached to the dog. In Victoria Cottage Tricia is going through her gardening plans for the meeting. Marlon is more worried about their money situation. In the Post Office Bernice asks Viv if she will be coming to tonight's meeting. Edna chats to Emily about how gardens should look. Emily talks to Edna about the homeless dog. Edna is insulted. Viv shouts at Emily for upsetting the customers. In Tenant House Andy is happy that Katie and Brian are going to be their neighbours. Jack advises the boys to keep a low profile and to try and not get off on the wrong foot. The planning notice has gone up outside the Post Office for Viv's country tea-room. Diane has her opinion about Patisserie Vivienne. In the Woolpack Emily tells Paddy about offending Edna about the homeless dog. Louise asks Tricia about Marlon turning down her offer of an advance. Tricia accepts the offer. Bernice is all dressed up for the meeting. Ashley thinks she is doing the right thing, Bernice has her reservation. Robert and Andy talk about Katie and Brain being their neighbours. They see Brain and Katie moving in. Andy offers his help but Brian refuses it and tells him nothing has changed. Ray is getting Mill Cottage ready for the meeting. Bernice is showing people in. Diane, Seth, Edna, Viv and Alan are all chatting. Diane is worried about Bernice. Tricia arrives with her plans. Part 2 In Mill Cottage Bernice calls the meeting to order and gives a speech about what the competition means. Tricia shows everyone her colour co-ordination scheme. Katie has met up with Andy outside Connelton View. She invites him in whilst her father is out. In Mill cottage Tricia’s lecture has come to an end. Seth is a sleep. Edna tells them the proposal is unsuitable. Alan thinks Tricia's ideas are great. Tricia insults Batley's memory. Bernice stops the argument and puts the idea to a vote. The motion is carried. Ray donates enough money to the fund to buy anything that is needed, in return for a plaque with his company's name on in the village. In Connelton View, Katie and Andy are kissing on the sofa. Brian returns with another load of possessions. Andy slips out of the back door. Brian tells Katie this is a new start for them. Ashley and the baby call at Mill Cottage to see how things are going. Alan thanks Bernice for a good meeting. Tricia gives Alan the rent money. Seth thinks Tricia's idea is OK. Tricia thanks Diane for letting her have an advance on her wages. Diane doesn't seem to know anything about it. Paddy and Emily are walking the homeless dog. They bump into Edna who is still annoyed about the meeting. Paddy introduces Edna to Tootsie. In the Woolpack Tricia tells Marlon about paying her granddad the rent. Marlon is angry that Tricia accepted an advance on her wages. Diane is angry that Louise didn't consult her or Bernice about the wage advance. Bernice and Ashley are walking home and laugh about the meeting. Bernice tells Ashley she is happy and is sure everything is going to be OK. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Friday Category:Featured episodes